Getting there a little bit at a time (discontinued)
by 2much4dis
Summary: This takes place in the Shippuden, Naruto is confronted with Sasuke after 3 yrs and feelings are set free. Death fic, rape, and mortally hurt. Yaoi Lemon Death and love. SasuNaruSasu (If You want to take over from here DM me)
1. Chapter 1

_**Getting there a little bit at a time**_:

_Recovery_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Naruto nor do own any right to these characters I only do this for my sick, sick, fun, and did not get paid for this either._

_Warning, there is Yaoi in this story, well not this particular chapter but well you know...so if you don't want to read it don't!!! You have been warned!!!_

Now it's been exactly three years since Sasuke-kun left.

It's been three years twenty two minutes and nineteen seconds since I last saw him. Since the battle at valleys end, the rivers of the Hokages the beginning of the end.

I remember time after time we went after him but to no avail it always was a dead end a waste of time ultimately it was that desperation that need that Undefeatable feeling of a obsession to see Sasuke that lead to my here and now my getting there a little bit at a time.

I swore that I would not return to the village until I became a better ninja, one that could bring Sasuke back no matter what. For now we wait well meet again

~the day Sasuke came to see Naruto and Sakura in the forest~

~Sasuke's P.O.V. ~

It's been awhile since I'd seen the dobe period, but since I'd even seen the girl too.

My dobe hadn't changed much he still was practically dumbfounded when it came to fighting, he still looked practically fuckable, hell he hadn't even grown that much.

Cute….

"S-Sasuke-kun…" The dobe stuttered.

"My, It's been awhile dobe," I move toward his ear it's been years since I last saw him and even then I had to hold back from dropping him and fucking him stupid. "I missed you guys," when I lick his neck he jumps but doesn't pull back. "I missed you the most dobe… I think we should have a reunion."

"Your not making any fucking kind of sense, bastard! What's up with you, Sasuke?"

The dobe asked with a bit of anger and fear.

There was even some lust in there.

"Nothing it's just been a while I was wondering…" I smirked it be a while before Sakura could get here "how long do we have to keep pretending to ourselves?" I asked as I pushed him back to be flat on the ground.

"Sasuke what are you-"

"I mean how long am I supposed to wait for you to realize dobe, what exactly would you do for me to stay."

"Anything Sasuke, anything just please don't go again." He begged

Hm. A begging dobe, I like.

"Anything, Huh? Well would you give me your body until the day we die Naruto?"

He looked confused no more like shocked. "S-Sasuke, I-"

"I'm waiting."

He answered by getting up and coming over to me and kissing me I make that kiss rough and demanding.

"Yes Sasuke, I would." He answers as I slowly bring his pants down.

"Naruto Uzamaki from now till the day we die you're mine," I pull his pant down finally "And nobody but me can have you" I saw with finality.

~ Two days later~

The room of the Hokage was full of ANBU as the wait for Naruto, but it was a surprise to every one when …

"U-Uchiha Sasuke? What are you doing back?" Tsunade said as she slammed her fist into the desk leaving a crater to prove her anger.

"What I can't come home once in a while?" I said with a great big smirk that read 'Uchiha'

Okay that's it because, hell, its chapter one and I was at work typing this for you and because if I said every thing I had wanted to you wouldn't read chapter two.

READ IT!!! REVIEW IT!!! 

I'm not kidding people, Review this plz!!! Oh yeah if it does you any better then I'll get back to this sex scene somewhere in the next chapter I'll have this and chapter 2-4 posted by Friday…After my homework of course…XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Getting there a little bit at a time**_:

_Rebuilding trust_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Naruto nor do own any right to these characters I only do this for my sick, sick, fun, and did not get paid for this either._

" I believe this cute blonde dobe belongs to you." I raise Naruto and put him on the dented desk. Sakura comes up behind me to stop any attacks cept Tsunade.

"What did you do to Naruto sa-"

"Naruto's mine now, that Kyuubi thing only owns his chakra. So I'm back till the dobe wants to leave anyway. Till then I except whatever punishments I have as long as my Kyuubi stays by me, I'm I understood?" I say as play with my dobes hair. Three years was far to long maybe next time I'll only take months. Hell there'll be no next time.

"Just who they hell do you think you are?" she asks in frustration, I knew she couldn't do anything.

"I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha, remember?" With that I walk out with Sakura

"S-Sasuke I'm happy that your back…" She stutters with a blush.

Ew gross please tell me her and my dobe never got together?

"Listen Sakura I trust that you could act as a liaison with out bringing feelings into this, so please prove me right. I not now nor ever have harbored feeling for you. And for your sake I hope my dobe doesn't either, because I'm very jealous and possessive and will kill any if not everyone that gets close to my dobe. Because the only one he can have is me, I'm the only one he'll ever depend on or need. So back off from both of us." I say as cold as ever.

"but I don't like you anymore as a matter a fact I got a boyfriend," She smirked "So does Naruto."

WHAT, that can't be he promised me his body till we die…

"I know what you're thinking; he's mine and all, but no. He promised you his body but his heart belongs to another." Sakura said to proudly for me to like.

WHO? WHO WAS THIS PERSON SO I COULD KILL HIM!!! NARUTO WAS MINE, I HATE REPEATING IT!!!

I reacted as if I just snapped and was in front of her with my hand around her neck before either of us really gauged what I was doing. She stood shocked till she realized she was loosing oxygen and took hold of my wrist squeezing it.

Did Sakura get strong or what that shit hurt but I couldn't bring myself to let go.

It was a matter of what would give in first; my wrist or her esophagus.

"Who," I asked in a voice that even sended chills down my spine "WHO is he?"

Her grip was letting in from light headedness but she managed to pull back enough to hit me hard on the face she stumbled and fell to her knees and only my head turned a fraction.

Cough "Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga. They've been together for about a year now." She said as she got up and ready to defend herself against any further attack. I never liked that guy, I knew he was always looking at my dobe.

"Sasuke?"

With that I was gone.

~Naruto~

When I awake my head hurts, my bodies sore…but I pay none of that any mind.

Sasuke, Sasuke? Where's Sasuke? I needed to know…

I wake up to see Tsunade staring at me; I'm in a hospital and in an all white gown. She looks mad or disappointed.

"Gaki, you're up…good because we need to speak."

"On what I just want to know were Sas-" I started and she threw a chair clear across the room.

"You brought that bastard back here?!? After all the tears you sheded for that man after all the pain he put you and all the other genin through, Why?!? Tell me why you brought him back?" She yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Geez it's just Sasuke, I brought him back cause I swore to, remember? But more important then that because he's part of us, right? What's the big deal he's just been gone for three years…?" I said with a huge grin.

But she doesn't smile she frowns and cries so more, she looks up at me sad…

"No it's not the same, Gaki, because he…" she turned around "he's cursed you…with the ryoken style of his curse mark. You'll die if he does; it's the affect of the curse." She said sadly.

What…I'm dying?

With I passed out the second time today…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Getting there a little bit at a time**_:

_Resigning _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing from Naruto nor do own any right to these characters I only do this for my sick, sick, fun, and did not get paid for this either. But Sukiko, LeAnn, Memaru, Geene, Kai, and any beautiful unknown characters ARE mine and I do own all rights to them. You're not welcome to use them without MY permission. _

Give in you dumb dobe, and you can't even do that right. What is this the Twilight zone? Ugh, oh well when worst comes to worst we make sacrifices. In this case dobe, I'm going to have to forfeit what little trust I already have from you and Kill your boyfriend.

I just need to figure out how, I could always kill Neji…But he's an ANBU and it would spoil my plans early. I could threaten him, tell him I'll kill him…But then I'd have to worry about getting caught and all. Plus he'd probably be a hard ass and act like he ca take me. How did this happen I always thought he was straight, or would end up straight. Didn't he date TenTen or LeAnn; yeah he loved her especially after she left Orochimaru's side as his apprentice.

I was going to make that dobe love me if it was the last thing I did. I would have to take baby steps, which was indeed frustrating. I wanted him to love me now as I have all along. I wanted him to except me now, so I can be part of him, and in him, and with him.

I was thinking too much, right now I just needed to find my dobe and his…Boyfriend…

{Back at the hospital}_ normal P.O.V._

"Hey Granny, why are we doing so many blood test?" Naruto asked the busty woman sitting in the chair next to him. She was reviewing papers, because if anything else was to happen because of this newly found curse mark then she would know first. He eyes stumbled across something funny.

"Hey Granny!!!" the hyped blonde yelled. She just looked up at him nonchalantly and then she smirked at the annoyance in the blonde boys eyes.

"Hey nothings funny, no ones giving me answers. Sasuke's disappeared, and where's my workaholic boyfriend now of all times?" the boy screamed.

"Hey Naruto did you know that Kyuubi formed a sex? He's a girl now." The blonde female laughed "And it says here, that when Kyuubi is ready to mate you could get pregnant through the anus. Interesting." She laughed.

"WHAT!?! NO FUCKING WAY, I'M A GUY. GUYS DON'T GET PREGNANT!!!" he complained.

"OW Shut up, you can't just get pregnant!!! You have to be in love, once your body excepts that it is in love it tells Kyuubi he can breed, then you form a uterus, and then your boy excepts the responsibility of being a girl." She yells.

"But I don't wanna be female, A wanna be MALE!!!" He complains.

"Listen up brat; this is a new change in your blood. Meaning it's just signs you may be falling in love I mean you've been with Neji since you'd become Hokage. And I hadn't seen this until now. No it didn't come with the curse mark; in fact it might have been that little session you and Uchiha had that sent signals for your body to start turning Female. With whatever the case, I don't think Neji's the one that will make your body female. Sasuke most definitely. But should that happen, because we are not going to tell him gaki, you are to inpregnant yourself with Neji." She frowned. "and gaki, if he is, god forbid, dead when you turn female then you are to get pregnant with the nearest guy except Uchiha, got that?" She said closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

He sat quiet for a little while, "What do mean WHEN I Become pregnant don't you mean IF?" He complained. She was beginning to grow a migrant.

"No I mean when, were do you get off telling Sasuke that he can have your body? You're the firkin hokage!!! You cant give into dumb demands." She yelled back.

"…But it's Sasuke…I can see if it were like anyone else…but it's Sasuke and I made a promise to her…remember…to bring him back." He said looking down. For the second time that day she was crying for her gaki.

{Sasuke Uchiha P.O.V.}

The dobe was in the hospital, good; because I knew that that bastard with my koi's heart would be coming. The whole town was in an uproar when they found out that the seventh Hokage was in the hospital. On top of that_ She _was coming back.

And I wasn't looking forward to seeing her. I mean after I betrayed the village and nearly killed Naruto, she went after me with so much rage I thought I was as good as dead. Then when LeAnn came we kicked her ass so badly that we would have killed her if we had not stopped. But in the out take she still won; she kicked LeAnn away without a second thought and was damned well about to pick us both of. But she stopped she said that she loved me and that was when LeAnn decided it was best for us to retreat. As we left, I wondered what would she think of me now. Not that it matter all that mattered was my dobe. But I did care, when we returned almost three years later, she had become amazingly stronger. She had also abandoned all attempts to become hokage, she said she believed she just wouldn't live that long if she was going to pursue killing me. She swore she wouldn't return to Konoha until she could, and even to Naruto, she was an amazing rival. In fact there were always times were he'd envy her.

She was good at being a ninja, she nearly took my head that time n Orochimaru's lair. I thought she possessed the ability to kill me and probably could have if she had the guts to carry my blood on those innocent hands.

She of course hesitated, and it was nearly the villages life that was cost. In the end Naruto, her, me, and Tsunade helped defeat pain. And after her Grandmothers death by her sisters own hands, she took over the position in the Land of flames main council as Setokage. It's been nearly two years since then. And I hadn't seen her since we killed Pain and she promised to be Setokage.

"…Sukiko…" I stood upside down on the hospital ledge. I saw the black car pull in and I knew she was here.

"Well, it's show time (1) then." I said dismounting off the wall, and flipping onto my feet. I walked in to the dobe's room, and nobody said anything. I reached the room and opened it to see, Naruto sitting up and starring at Tsunade. She frowned but none the less, I had the upper hand.

"…Hn." Was all I said.

"Sasuke, your back," He struggled to get up and was pushed back down once he did by Tsunade. "Ouch, huh! Well at least someone came to see me…My own _boyfriend _hasn't even called." He said with that dumb wide grin.

I frowned even more, he noticed and stopped smiling. Did he really think I was Okay with him having sex, let alone being emotionally attached to anyone. And of all people that fuck face, bastard Neji? Well he was really a dumb ass.

"About Neji, we need to talk…" I started, "He's not good for you. With you being Hokage and all. I think you should-"

"Sasuke Uchiha?" A female's voice of familiarity said behind me.

I turned around to see a blonde girl with three different colors in her head, she had a huge Kimono on and her bust was as big as the old hag Tsunade, her eyes were an unusual shade of blue green and she had the hidden leaf metal part of the head band sown on her back.

"Sukiko, Sukiko Sakage…Setokage of the land of flames." I said giving her some respect.

"Well this is indeed, interesting…I did not expect to see you. And all chummy with Naruto-kun as well. I must say you look as vibrant as ever, how have you been?" She asked.

I just stared at her. She smiled and closed her eyes "hmm it figures, I would have never thought to see you again. Well then, Neji-san since I have arrived here safely I would like to assign you to another mission. Please protect what you can of our Hokage here from Sasuke-kun."

One of the ANBU with long hair stepped up. They had been sent from the village to retrieve the Setokage and now they were taking orders from her. He took the mask off, and behold or be damned it was Neji. Damned prick looked overly confident for someone who was about to get whipped.

"Well if it isn't the villages little traitor…what is scum like you doing here?" He asked with a smirk.

I smirked back, "I've been running around town, reacquainting myself with people, fucking your boyfriend slash Hokage." I said back smugly.

He got mad, because those ugly veins he gets when he's angry showed up. But the smile remained, "Well that's indeed," he looked at his boyfriend "interesting…but I guess you expect that you will always get the privilege to do that as you please?" He said as he walked closer and his Byakugan came visible, I took this as the beginning of an attack and I had my sword drawn and Sharigan ready. Tsunade smiled from were she was perched.

He leapt out at me and I was thrown back by that spinning thing he does. What? I never cared about him, or his lame attacks. (2much4dis: I love Neji)

I landed on my feet and did a small chidori he came at me prepared to do whatever. All I knew was that he was making it easier to hit him.

Suddenly sand wrapped around me hand holding the chidori. I was pulled to be slammed on the wall, but I used chidori with the other hand and softened my blow while severing the sand hand that held me.

Gaara sat there arms crossed and lee had stopped Neji with just a kick that was holding his hand. Just like the chunin exams, sorta.

Geene followed in making sure that the Kazekage was undamaged after finding no marks he bowed at Naruto. "Good evening Naruto-kun. The Kazekage and his Liaison have arrived safely."

Gaara looked at me and frowned deeply; he examined lee to see if there was any bruises, finding none he went own to check out Naruto. "Then it looks like were all here," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Yes bro, but if I may ask you Naru-san, WHY are we all here?" Geene asked.

Naruto finally had all eyes back on him; he looked around and then gave a big dopy smile. "I have a very important matter I want to discuss. And you all need to be involved." He said to serious to go with his persona.

"Sukiko Sakage…"

She looked at him wondering what was going on. At this point even I was perplexed.

"I, Naruto Uzamzki, Sanin and Hokage, am temporally taking the rest of these two months off and I would like it if I had your help in assisting me with running the village while I temporally resign. Think of it as a vacation for serious purposes. I will have to ask for you to please stay, even though I know that this puts both your villages in danger. But this is a request of not only the Hokage but your good friend for five years." He said in a very conversation like tone.

Gaara grunted, and Sukiko looked to be understanding. Well this was confusing.

"I would like to spend the next two months with my best friend Sasuke Uchiha, if there are no objections." He implied.

No fucking way he's just throwing me this victory, and if thing continue like this I will have him by next month. Perfect. It would seem that I was getting there a little bit at a time…

* * *

I'm tired, this took two days to write. Two!!! So review. Huh I miss my mom she traveled to go have her sisters funeral. I miss her so much, oh well…I promise to make these chapters more smut filled, I wanted to get serious. And I did, I honestly think the title for this story sticks to it like glue. Next chapter is the Smex chapter I swear, for now…Plz. Review.

Major 'L'Frank moments!!! Signed 2MUCH4DIS.


	4. Chapter 4

DEAR FF WORLD,

**BETA WORKERS NEEDED**

After years of working on stories and being told I need a beta and my off and off beta work that I've gotten, I've decided I want to get thing on and get things over with. I'm basically trying to say I won't really have the inspiration to finish any of these stories until a proper beta is found that will stick with me the whole nine yards. And I want them finish so I can put more effort into my new stories. I really don't care what story you want to help with as long as I get enough clearly we all can't work on one story or work on a story that is no longer in progress so there's a down side to this first come first serve I guess. All my active stories are, Iruka in Wonderland, The Jock, Gravitational Pull, This Year, Getting there, and His Name is. So if you decide you like my stories, you like being a beta, and can put up with me, than by all mean PM me and request what story you want to beta for and we'll go from there.

If you would like to skip the informalities but you still want to beta for me email me at my email on my profile since it won't let me write it in here.

~2much4dis

p.s. I'm soooooo sorry but this is not an update. Thank you for your time.


End file.
